Communication devices engage in various communication services which can be initiated and ended at various times. Service requests can be user-based or can be network-based. To establish communications for a communication device, various signaling is transmitted between network devices and/or the communication device(s). During a single communication session, use of network devices can be transitioned, such as for a mobile end user device that is moving from one coverage area to another coverage area. As the number of end user devices and/or communication services grows, the demand placed on resources of the networks also grows.